


How Princey Came To Be

by singasweetrussianlullaby



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Warning: homophobia, also suck it King Dickwad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasweetrussianlullaby/pseuds/singasweetrussianlullaby
Summary: Roman was born the oldest out of three siblings, and was destined to take the throne. But when he was told he could not marry who he loved, and realized how much stress would be placed upon his shoulders, he knew there was only one thing to do.





	How Princey Came To Be

On a day like this, one would be expected to be nervous. It was a big day after all- but as Roman stood in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom, staring helplessly as the fancy, uncomfortable attire he had been forced into earlier that day, all he could feel was grief. He was to marry a woman he did not love in order to form a bond between two kingdoms that had been bickering for years. The bride was nice enough, but he simply could not find it in him to share romantic feelings, and he had a feeling this was another desperate attempt to change him.

There was a knock at the door, and he stopped pulling at the collar that was constricting his breathing. Before he had time to answer, his father entered the room.

“Roman, why the long face?” He asked, frowning, walking over to his son. “Are you not overjoyed? This is the biggest day of your life.”

Roman knew his father would not understand. And, even if he did attempt to explain, he would not hear of it. Fists clenched tightly, he had to fight down the urge to scream, and simply shook his head. “No, father. I am nervous, that is all.”

Seemingly content with this answer, his father placed a hand upon his son’s shoulder and led him over to the open window, gesturing out at the beauty below them. Roman could see citizens from both kingdoms filing in, filling up the seats, waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. “Someday, this will all be yours.” His father announced, a proud grin on his face. “And I know you will lead our people with the same love and devotion that your mother and I led before you.”

There was a tightness in his chest. He could not breathe. Panic welled up inside of him as he gripped the windowsill so tightly his knuckles turned white. Roman had always been the dreamer, a lover of adventure and the unknown but this- this was constricting. He would be tied down. Breath coming in rapidly, he thought he might faint- but his father simply laughed, reminiscing on the day that he had married his wife and was so scared he nearly left her at the altar.

“Do not worry, son-”

“No!” Roman slapped his father’s hand away, backing up.

His father jumped back in surprise. Roman had always been a dramatic child, there was no denying that. But he should have grown up by now- started acting like the prince and the king he was supposed to be. “Roman-”

“I cannot go through with this!” Roman shouted, his attempts to get out of the clothes becoming more desperate, “forgive me, father, but I need to go.”

“You are not going anywhere!” The king’s voice was harsh and demanding. Enough that Roman paused, staring. “Do not tell me that you have gone off and found another- man!”

“No, I-”

“I will make one thing very clear to you, Roman. You are to marry this princess, you are to take the throne, and you are to continue our family legacy. And you are never going to marry a man.”

There was a long silence between the two of them. Roman felt tears welling up, threatening to spill down his cheeks the moment he spoke. His father’s expression was unreadable.

“Do not be late, son.”

Without another word, his father turned and went out of the room, closing the door harder than necessary. Roman listened to the receding footsteps before letting out a choked sob and sliding down the wall. The stress and the anger threatened to overtake him- but he swallowed everything, pushed it down, ignored it, and-

There was another knock on the door. For a moment, he wondered if his father had come back, but when he looked up to instruct them to leave him be, he found his sister standing there.

“You look like a mess,” she spoke softly, kneeling down before him, offering him a handkerchief. “More so than usual.”

When her little quip did not make him even crack a smile, she frowned and sat down beside him.

“Renee, what am I to do?” Roman whispered, wiping the tears away in frustration. Out of everybody, she would understand his woes. They both got the short end of the stick. She allowed him to rest his head upon her shoulder.

“Trust your heart, Roman. That’s what you told me to do all those years ago-” she wrapped an arm around him, tightly, “things will turn out fine.”

He nodded. His heart was telling him to run- to get out of a bad situation if you could not destroy it with a sword. It would be dishonorable to run, though. He would disgrace their family name. But would that be worse than spending the rest of his life miserable?

“Renee,” he whispered, turning to her, “thank you.”

She blinked. “What for?”

“Come with me. We can run away from here and begin anew.” Taking her hands, he stood up. As excited as he felt, he was understandably dismayed when she took her hands back, wrapping them around herself.

“Roman, we spoke of this before. I cannot run away with you. Not when we were little, not now. I’m sorry.”

“You are as unhappy here as I am.” Roman began undressing himself to get into his comfortable, normal attire hurriedly. “Renee-”

With nothing more than a sword and the clothes on his back, he paused at the doorway, turning towards his sister one last time. “I will come back for you. I promise.”


End file.
